


Every Man’s Burden

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean searches for the clue that will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Man’s Burden

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up drabble to [tanaquisga](http://tanaquisga.livejournal.com/)'s drabble [Rock Bottom](http://tanaquisga.livejournal.com/10984.html#cutid2). This makes no sense if you haven't read that first...

"What're you doin'?" Sam's nose wrinkled in disgust as Dean rummaged through the greasy pizza boxes and burger wrappers of last night's dinner.

"Nothin'!" Dean slammed the bathroom door shut in Sam's face. If Sam found out… He'd never hear the end of it.

But the sales girl had been right: they were very comfortable. Snug but not too tight, and not chafing, even hunting chupacabras through the woods.

Where was it…?

A moment later: "Ha!"

Triumphantly, Dean smoothed the wrinkled cardboard that had come with the cellophane packaging. Now he could remember what brand and model to shop for…


End file.
